Magician Mayhem
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: After Cassie's dissapearence, Everyone in the tower needs to do something fun. And what luck! there is a circus in town! It should be a blast! Right? (final chapter up! next story is called "Crystal Warner")
1. Cassie gone

Magician Mayhem  
Prologue  
Yakko was running through a forest. He struggled to catch up to a  
figure in front of him. The figure was shrouded in darkness, so he could  
not see the figure's identity. Yet he felt the figure was very familiar.  
His breathing quickened as he increased his speed.  
"Wait!" he called breathlessly.  
The figure didn't even act like he/she heard him. Yakko suddenly realized  
the figure was running in the direction that the sun was setting. He was  
able to start to catch up to the figure. He never realized he could run  
this fast before. He finally caught up to the figure as the darkness fully  
took over the sky and grabbed the person and turned them around so he could  
see his/her face.  
"Now lets see who you.Cassie?!?!?!" He cried out as if he had seen a  
ghost. He stumbled back some.  
Cassie Warner glanced at Yakko. Her eyes were quivering with tears  
and her hair was all messed up. Anything lower than her head seemed to melt  
into the scenery.  
"You said you wouldn't let go." She whispered.  
Yakko was starting to cry some. "Cassie..I.I..tried.."  
She glared at him. "You let me die!"  
Yakko gasped and took a step back. "D-d-die?" He stammered.  
"You told me I wasn't welcome in the tower anymore. Well you got your  
wish. Happy now?" The scenery began to change and suddenly they were no  
longer in a forest. Suddenly they were in what would look like a dungeon.  
Cassie was chained to the wall. Her head and arms limp. Her head  
suddenly shot up and glared fiercely at Yakko. Her face was filthy. Tears  
stained her eyes as if she had been crying for a long time. Her purple  
dress ripped and tainted with her own blood.  
"Are you happy now?" Her dark voice stung in his head. How could he  
do this to her?  
He closed his eyes and started to cry again.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please Cassie forgive me!"  
She looked into his eyes sadly. "You should have trusted me. Now it  
is your fault I will die."  
Yakko put his hands over his ears. "No! no! NO! NO! NO!" He repeated  
over and over.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!..." Suddenly everything faded into darkness.  
And Yakko woke up, drenched in sweat.  
It was all a dream. All a dream. He sighed sadly and sat up in bed.  
Ever since that day Cassie disappeared, which from today was four weeks  
ago. He had dreams, more like nightmares really, about what the Witches  
Council would do to Cassie. He felt so powerless. He still blamed himself  
over loosing Cassie. If he had not been so blind..He should have known it  
was a trap! He did know Cassie better than that. Then Zack disappeared. He  
closed his eyes. Zack, he was hurt the most loosing Cassie. Yakko didn't  
think more than himself. But Zack did leave in a hurry to find Cassie.  
Yakko got up and got dressed, thinking about his nightmare. He actually  
couldn't blame Cassie if she really did hate him right now. She had every  
right. He just wished he could see her again. He had to save her from those  
evil Witches Council people. But without a space ship there was no way any  
of the Warners could go anywhere in outer space. That is where the Witches  
Council's main central was. On a planet called Pangea. Yakko thought it was  
odd that they would name a planet from an Earth continent in the early  
prehistoric era. From the books he read on the witches Council. Their  
planet was never in the same place twice. So it was harder to find.  
Depression soon fell over Yakko, he knew he might never get Cassie back.  
Never.  
  
Chapter 1  
As the sun rose, Rose Warner opened her eyes. Sleep leaving her mind.  
She looked at the room she was in as she was sitting up. It wasn't much  
yet. Just a storage room, but at least now she had a home. Her brother's  
room was across from hers. She got up and got dressed. She wore a long red  
dress with the shoulder parts cut off so the straps go to the sides of her  
arms, instead of on her shoulders. She also wore a single red rose near her  
left ear. Her long blonde hair reached just past her ankles. Brushing it  
was a hassle every morning, but she took pride in her long hair. No one  
else could grow it as long as she could. She walked out of her room and  
passed a nearby room. She stopped for a second and gazed at it. Cassie's  
room. Even though it had been over four weeks since her kidnapping,  
everyone still missed her as much as the day it happened. Especially Yakko.  
He just hadn't been right after it happened. He kept to himself and didn't  
talk to anyone anymore. He still blamed himself, Rose thought. She walked  
into the kitchen. Wakko and Dot tried to cheer their solemn brother up, but  
he was just too stubborn.  
Wakko and Dot let Trakko and Rose stay under one condition. They both  
take other rooms beside Cassie's. Not that they believed that they could  
get Cassie back, but they didn't want Yakko to go over the deep end. Yakko  
didn't want to believe Cassie was gone. Of course they also didn't even  
know if she was still alive. Rose shuddered when she thought of all the  
torture Cassie could have been put through. She quickly shook those  
thoughts away.  
Dot and Wakko walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Rose." Dot said.  
"Hey Dot, Hey Wakko." Rose's sign read.  
"That sign thing is going to take some getting used to." Dot sighed  
and sat down.  
Rose shrugged. " I suppose, I wouldn't worry too much about it  
though. No one listens to me anyways." She grinned.  
Dot rolled her eyes. "Just don't get in Yakko's way, he will talk the  
pants off you. He is in a seriously bad mood."  
"When is he not now?" Rose's sign read.  
"Good point. Ever since Cassie disappeared, he hasn't been the same.  
I mean yeah, I miss her too, a lot in fact, but she can't come back. And  
we cant bring her back."  
"Give him some time." Rose's sign said. "Its hard to loose a love.  
Especially as bad as he lost Cassie."  
"I know. I just wish he wouldn't carry on. It was not his fault."  
"Tell him that. Not me."  
"Tell me what?" 


	2. Advice

Chapter 2  
Yakko walked over to the others.  
Rose instantly put the sign behind her back and grinned.  
Dot walked up to Yakko. "Its just, oh nevermind.."  
"No tell me." Yakko said.  
"No."  
"Dot."  
"I just think your making a big deal out of this is all." Dot  
said simply.  
Yakko looked at her. "Out of what?" he asked suspiously.  
"Cassie being kidnapped, Yakko she's gone!"  
"I know she's still alive!" Yakko told her.  
"that's what you say, is it really true though Yakko? Well never  
know if Cassie's alive or not!"  
"Yes we will!"  
"How!?" Dot shouted. "HOW CAN WE?"  
Yakko was silent.  
"I thought so." And with that, she stormed off to her room.  
  
Rose went over to Yakko. "You okay?"  
Yakko sighed. " Am I the only one who believes Cassie may be  
alive?"  
Rose shook her head. "I do too."  
Yakko looked at her surprised. "You do? How?"  
Rose shrugged. "I am not sure, but I do."  
Just then Trakko entered, Wakko having already entered was sitting  
down, eating quietly.  
"Morning All!" Trakko said cheerfully.  
Trakko sat next to wakko and they both shoved about half the  
refrigerator each into their mouths.  
Yakko and Rose stared at them, open mouthed.  
"I think, somehow Trakko and wakko are related." Yakko commented  
to Rose.  
Rose rolled her eyes. "That's for sure."  
Yakko finally was looking over Rose. "Where did you two come  
from anyway?"  
Rose fidgeted and looked away. Trakko glanced over.  
"Were not sure." He said for his sister.  
Yakko blinked.  
"Weve been orphans as long as we can remember." Rose explained.  
  
"Wow, how did you survive?"Yakko asked in wonder.  
"Foster homes." Trakko said quietly. "We moved from place to  
place though, because no one could handle our 'Warner Like Minds'"  
  
"Then we finally met an older woman who helped straighten us  
out." Rose smiled thoughtfully.  
"But.she died a couple months ago." Trakko lowered his head.  
  
"So we were left alone, and we had seen your show." Rose's sign  
said.  
"Then we went and started to spy on you guys."  
"But why spy?" Wakko asked.  
"We weren't sure if you guys would turn us away or not. We needed  
to know more about you." Trakko explained. "Then that whole witches  
council thing happened. We tried to warn Yakko in time..but it  
was too late." Trakko winced.  
Yakko looked at the two new friends thoughtfully.  
"Well, you can stay as long as you wish, I am sorry about your  
foster mom that died."  
"Its okkay. We'd rather be with you guys, though I am sorry about...her.."  
  
Yakko sighed and turned his head away, he had almost gone a minute  
without thinking about Cassie. If only he had been able to save  
her....  
Rose whacked her brother and walked over to Yakko and put a hand  
on his shoulder.  
"You really loved her didn't you?" her sign was clearly seen by  
Yakko.  
"Yes.." He whispered.  
"Then she will come back to you." Rose smiled faintly. "No love  
can be destroyed by distance.."  
Yakko looked at Rose. She looked wise at that moment. She was  
much older than he was and acted much like a mother. A mother  
he never had.  
He smiled softly.  
"Thanks Rose.."  
She grinned. "Don't thank me yet, I have to see how good at cooking  
I am.."  
  
Just then someone at the door knocked quite forcefully. Yakko,  
curious went to see who it was. He opened the door to see Skippy  
Squirrel.  
"Hey guys!" he said excitedly.  
"Whats up skippy?" Yakko asked.  
"Didn't you hear? theres this huge circus coming to Burbank! In  
fact they are setting up right now! its got a bunch of cool stuff  
like a Lion tamer, bearded woman, and even a Magician! C'mon  
its gonna be great!"  
Trakko and Rose grinned at each other.  
"It sounds like the perfect thing we need right now! Trakko go  
get Dot!" Rose grabbed Yakko by the arm and dragged him out.  
  
"Ouch! Rose! Didn't anyone bother to ask me about this? Ow!!"  
  
"Oh stop being a sissy!" Rose's sign said.  
"I am..OW! now..ouch..that hurt!"  
Trakko got Dot and Wakko and they followed Rose and Yakko. 


	3. Arriving at the Best circus in town!

Chapter 3  
The warners all stopped in front of a gate. It was like one in one of  
those haunted house movies. It loomed over them threatingly. The gray bars  
seemed to give the whole place a negative tone.  
"Creepy." Trakko commented.  
"No, really?" Yakko said sarcastically.  
"C'mon you boys. Lets go in." All the boys seemed hesitant.  
Rose and Dot looked back at them.  
"Are you men or mice?" Rose's sign asked.  
"I like mice.." Trakko said, edging away from everyone. Rose went  
over and grabbed her twin by the neck.  
"C'mon you chickens. Lets go and have some fun!" Rose went inside  
dragging her brother by the neck.  
Dot looked at her two brothers. "Will I have to use the same  
measures?"  
Yakko and Wakko quickly ran inside. Dot followed them inside.  
Suddenly Rose stopped and gasped. Trakko pried his neck from his  
sisters' death grip and looked at her.  
"What?" he looked where she was looking and his jaw dropped.  
Yakko and Wakko soon joined them and had the same expression on their  
faces.  
Then finally Dot got there.  
"What are you guys staring at?" she asked. They pointed. She looked.  
Her jaw dropped. "Wow.."  
There, before them was the most amazing circus display they had ever  
seen!  
There were about twenty rides, 50 carnival games, and around 6 huge  
tents each with their own charm and activities.  
All the warners looked at one another, grinned evilly and ran their  
separate ways to have fun.  
  
Slappy and Skippy Squirrel were already there. Skippy had about two cotton  
candies, four ice cream cones and around two chocolate chip cookies.  
Slappy looked at the readers.  
"That is the LAST time I buy sugar for my nephew."  
Skippy was bouncing around, much like the Warners would and was  
talking non-stop.  
"hey Aunt Slappy! Can we go on this ride? I hear rides like this are  
dangerous but I don't buy that because they can't be dangerous if even  
people at the circus get them. I hear its one of the fastest rollarcosters  
around with loops and sharp turns and it goes 180 miles per hour. How fast  
can a rollarcoster go Aunt Slappy? How fast is 180 miles per hour? Please  
tell me Aunt Slappy!"  
"Woaw, slow down kiddo. I think your sugar rush needs to be burned  
out by a thing I like to call, sitting down." Then she sat down on a bench  
nearby.  
"Aww! Aunt Slappy! That's no fair! I wanna go on the rides and eat  
more things with sugar in them!"  
"I think you've had enough sugar Skippy. Eh, I'm too old for this."  
She dragged her nephew and managed to make him sit down with her.  
  
Pinky and the Brain were wandering around the lot.  
"Narf! Brain! That was really fun! I didn't know that the red button  
meant it would blow up!" He laughed insanely. He was covered from ear to  
toe with black soot. His fur was singed and some of it was standing  
straight up from the blast. The Brain was the same.  
"Yes Pinky, I fear your incompetence has once again stopped us from  
taking over the world." Brain seemed agitated but did not feel like  
whacking his sidekick with an object.  
Pinky laughed. "Your so funny Brain!" he suddenly stopped and looked  
at something to the right of him.  
"Narrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffff."  
Brain walked over to Pinky and looked what he was looking at. It was  
the biggest circus the Brain had ever seen. He blinked. He started to tell  
Pinky to not be hypnotized by this thing of entertainment. But then Brain  
started to think. If he was able to take over this circus..  
He grinned evilly. "Pinky are you pondering what I am pondering?"  
"I think so Brain, but where can we find a hot glue gun and a  
rainmaker machine at this hour?"  
"No Pinky, Maybe if we take over this circus we can take over the  
other circus's and then blackmail the government into giving us what we  
want."  
"Which is?" Pinky asked, confused.  
"To take over the world!" The Brain announced.  
"NARF!" Pinky clapped. "Brain while were there, can I play some  
games?"  
"Pinky, well have too much to do than play pathetic circus games."  
Pinky looked at Brain hurt. He looked like he was going to cry.  
When the Brain saw this, he sighed and looked at Pinky. "Fine, one  
game. Nothing more."  
"ZORT! Thanks Brain!" He hugged his friend tight.  
Brain couldn't breathe because Pinky was hugging him too tightly.  
"Pinky..I would...advise...you..to...cease this  
hugging...immediately!"  
"Uh, what did you say Brain?" Pinky was confused of all those big  
words.  
"Pinky, let me go!" Brain said, his face turning blue.  
"Oh, okay Brain!" Pinky let Brain go and Brain fell to the ground. He  
stood up, gasping for air.  
After he was able to breathe normally again. He looked at Pinky.  
"Come Pinky, let us venture to our destination. The Circus."  
Pinky jumped up and laughed and followed Brain towards the gates of  
the Circus.  
  
Meanwhile Rita and Runt were walking down a sidewalk near the Circus.  
"Gosh Rita, why was that guy so mad at us?" Runt asked.  
"Maybe the fires raging over Southern California had something to do  
with it." Rita said sarcastically.  
"But all I did was knock a candle out of his hand." Runt said  
confused.  
Rita sighed.  
Rita and Runt passed by the Circus.  
"Hey Rita! Maybe that place could use a couple of dogs like us, huh?"  
Runt said excitedly.  
Rita, who was lying on top of Runt, sighed.  
"Why not? I always thought I belonged in the Circus anyways." Rita  
said sarcastically.  
"Wow! Great Rita!" With that he started to run towards the Circus.  
Rita grabbed onto his fur and held on tight.  
"Wow! Runt!" she cried out as they entered the circus.  
  
Bobby, Squint and Pesto flew over the Circus.  
"Hey, maybe they have a lot of leftover food there." Bobby said.  
"Yeah! Lets go check it out." Squint agreed.  
"Alright, but I get any leftover popcorn." Pesto said.  
"Whatever you say." Squint said.  
"What do you mean?" Pesto went up to Squint threatingly.  
"All I mean is whatever you say is fine with me.."  
"You saying that I am controlling?!"  
"No that's not what I meant.."  
"Whatever I say is fine with you?" Pesto asked.  
"Yes." Squint said relieved, thinking Pesto finally got it.  
"THAT'S IT!" Pesto tackled Squint and the birds got into a big fight.  
Bobby looked on amused.  
  
Meanwhile a pair of green eyes looked from one of the large tents  
outside to where the cast of characters were playing around. His identity  
was cloaked in darkness.  
"Soon...Soon they will be mine.." He whispered. 


	4. What toons do

Chapter 4  
Rose and Trakko headed for some of the games nearby, Rose halted near  
an arcade game, she was really good at those. She had very good reflexes.  
Trakko found a basketball game. He threw a bunch of balls into the basket  
mindlessly and scored point after point.  
While the two new warners were enjoying themselves, Yakko, Wakko and  
Dot, were as usual causing mayhem. All three headed towards different areas  
of the circus lot and started to do major damage.  
Dot, went into the tents and started to charm the tamers and the  
lions even.  
Wakko, went around aimlessly throwing pies and malleting anyone who  
would threaten him. He temporarily had forgotten that clowns are at the  
circus.  
Yakko, not as energetic as the other two, wandered around, finding  
something to do. He did do a couple things, but after a couple minutes, he  
became restless and gave up. He sat down on a nearby bench, thinking.  
He didn't think he could miss anyone as much as he missed Cassie. He  
wanted her back. If only his mind's wishes could come true. He felt sad,  
and alone.  
  
Slappy and Skippy continued their wandering through the circus lot.  
Noticing the Warner's job as they passed by.  
"Those kids will be the end of us all one day, but they are much  
funnier than the garbage they show now on WB kids." Slappy was obviously  
still very pissed off that they had cancelled Animaniacs, the TV show she  
and Skippy played in.  
"I know Aunt Slappy. Now c'mon can I please go and play some games?"  
He pleaded with her and gave her a puppy dog look.  
Slappy looked a bit freaked out. "Alright alright! Just don't do  
that, it scares me, you look like an owl."  
Skippy grinned, returning to normal. "Thanks Aunt Slappy!" With that  
he ran toward the games.  
  
Pinky and the Brain walked into the circus, Brain looked around to find the  
whereabouts of the head of the circus, Pinky meanwhile was looking at a  
nearby game in wonder.  
"Naaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffff" his eyes glowed.  
"Come along Pinky," the Brain said, grabbing Pinky by his neck and  
dragging him with the Brain.  
"But Brain..Ack! the games! They are.ugh! Calling me!!" Pinky  
desperately pleaded for Brain to let him play one game.  
" I am sorry Pinky, but we have more pressing matters to attend to  
than a carnival game." The Brains face was set in determination.  
Pinky continued to cry about not being able to play one game. The  
Brain finally couldn't take it anymore, he let Pinky go and looked him in  
the eyes.  
"Pinky, my entire plan hinges on if we are able to find the head of  
this establishment before the circus leaves, if you continue to beg for  
your chance to play 3 minutes of a game your not possible to win, than I  
will have to hit you with a large object!"  
"But Brain I.."  
"No excuses Pinky! I wont hear of it!"  
Suddenly they both heard a noise, they stopped the argument they had  
and Brain frowned and looked around.  
"What was that?" he asked cautiously.  
"What was what? Oh that noise? Sounds to me like a brush.." Pinky  
commented  
Brain's frown went deeper, trying to figure out. " A brush? What  
would a brush be doing-" before he finished his sentence, he gulped.  
"Pinky, run!!"  
"Why Brain?"  
Suddenly a large thing smashed in front of them, then moved the  
direction they were in. Another much heavier thing, was slammed down on the  
ground behind them.  
"That's why.."  
The thing in front of them continued to move towards them, until it  
literally pushed them back into the other thing, which had a dark room  
inside of it.  
"Narrrrrrrrfffffffffff This is strange, where are we Brain?" Pinky  
asked, in wonder.  
Brain sighed. "We are in a trash sweeper." Pinky still looked  
puzzled.  
"You know those things they use to wipe the floor of a movie theater  
clean after every showing?" Brian asked. Pinky nodded.  
"We are presently in the trash part of that thing." Brain explained.  
"Which is why we heard a brush, the brush was brushing up trash and the  
person swept it into here." Brain sat down. "This is a humiliating delay."  
  
Bobby, Squint and Pesto were looking around for as much food as they could  
find. Finally, all three tired, they rested on a bench.  
"Y'know, this place is pretty good." Pesto said.  
"Good? Man its perfect! We could live here forever!" Bobby said.  
"Yeah lets join the circus!" Squint said enthusiastically. Bobby and  
Pesto looked at him oddly.  
"What?"  
  
The dark figure paced nervously inside. He suddenly stopped and  
slammed his fists onto a nearby table.  
"Why must I wait?!???!!" he exploded.  
Another form entered the room.  
"Patience, you will get your revenge, don't worry about that." The  
other figure said calmly.  
"Why? Those brat Warner kids deserve what they did to me!" The dark  
form again started to pace nervously.  
"If you confront them now you'll only blow your cover and lose." The  
other form sighed and looked at the darker form.  
"You need to let this go. You want things done too fast."  
"So???!!!"  
"That is sometimes our downfall. Calm yourself my son, the Warners  
will be yours."  
The form turned and looked out the window, his red eyes burning with  
rage.  
"Yes, they will pay.."  
  
(Not much of a long chapter, but I am trying to get things set up and  
with finals and final projects around the corner I haven't been able to do  
much writing. I hope you like so far!) 


	5. Four Down, Warners to go

Chapter 5  
Yakko couldn't stop thinking about her. It was driving him nuts. Did  
this girl have some kind of mind power over him or what? He didn't know.  
Maybe it was because he really truly did love her, or he blamed himself so  
much for her disappearance and maybe death..He sighed and leaned back on  
the bench, thinking.wishing...dreaming...dreaming..  
He looked around. He didn't know where he was.  
"Where am I?" he asked. His voice echoed.  
Suddenly a form walked up to him, it was Cassie, but she didn't look  
like herself. Instead all she looked like someone who had been hurt way too  
much, both physically and mentally.  
"Cassie?" Yakko whispered.  
"Yes, its me." She said scornfully.  
"Are you alright?" Yakko was worried.  
"Does it look like I'm alright?" She snapped.  
"Cassie.. please."  
"Listen Yakko, I have had enough of your guilt trips. Get over it. I  
am gone.and you wont get me back.." She started to disappear.  
"No! I wont believe it!" Yakko yelled.  
Cassie turned to him and gave him the saddest eyes she could, before  
she finally disappeared.  
"CASSIE!!" Yakko screamed.  
Suddenly Yakko felt intense pain, he opened his eyes to find he fell  
off the bench and landed hard on the ground. He groaned and stood up. He  
took a couple deep breaths and thought about what happened. He felt really  
bad for Cassie. She was a prisoner. and he could do nothing to help her. He  
wanted to save her and hold her in his arms once more. He stood up and  
blinked. He finally remembered he was in a circus and decided to find his  
siblings, they needed to talk.  
  
Dot was smirking as she finished with the final tent. She had managed  
to destroy, annoy, and seduce the men in those tents, as well as the  
beasts. Oh she loved being so cute! She glanced around for more prey. All  
of a sudden she saw a clown. She blinked, then winced. She hoped Wakko  
wouldn't run into any clowns on his route, she knew how he was about  
clowns. She then put on a fake smile and walked over to the clown, showing  
off her cuteness.  
  
"CLOWN!" Wakko exclaimed, taking off like a rocket when he saw the  
clown right next to him. The clown looked baffled. Wakko continued to run  
through the place. He did not want to run into any more clowns. Which is  
exactly what he did, and quite literally.  
"I'm sorry.CLOWN!" when he realized that he ran into another one he  
jumped up and ran screaming through the park, he passed Rita and Runt on  
his way.  
  
The two animals blinked as they saw the younger Warner brother run  
past them, like his life was at stake or something.  
Rita raised one of her eyebrows. "What's his problem?"  
"I dunno Rita, defiantly dunno.." Runt then spotted something, a  
tree. "Oh look Rita, there's a tree! I wanna go sniff it!" He ran towards  
it, and once again Rita hung on for dear life.  
"Runt!" she yelled. "This is no time to take a potty break! We need  
to find someone who will take us here!"  
"Oh c'mon Rita, just a small one!" Runt begged.  
Rita looked exasperated, "Fine, but I am going to go search for food  
then." She jumped off of his back and began to slaunter around the circus.  
She found a small trashcan with a fish sticking out of it.  
"Oh yes, that's what I am talking about!" She jumped on the rim of  
the can and was trying to get the fish out. Suddenly she felt a breeze from  
behind her, she turned just in time to see a man holding a garbage can lid,  
he new exactly what he was doing as he lowered it down on top of her, there  
was no place to go but into the can. He thrusted it hard onto her, she  
meowed in pain and fell into the can, wounded but still conscious. She  
heard the lid slam shut on the can, then darkness surrounded her as she  
passed out.  
After Runt was done, he looked around for Rita. He called out her  
name and everything but soon realized that she was gone. He stopped for a  
while to see if she really wasn't coming back. After that Runt did what he  
normally didn't do, panic.  
"Oh no poor Rita! She was always such a good dog! Why would she leave  
me, oh why?"  
Suddenly he smelled something delicious, his dog instincts took over  
and he followed his nose, then he saw a big steak on the ground. He failed  
to notice the hook and wire connected to it though. He followed the stake  
for a while until he finally got it, but when he did suddenly his  
surroundings looked a bit different, he ate as a gate slammed shut on him.  
What he had failed to realize is that he was caught in a doghouse with a  
gate in front of it. But his dog mind was a one track one, he just  
continued to eat his food, not having a care in the world.  
  
"So how many do we have now?" The dark man asked the other man.  
"We have the two mice, and the dog and cat.." The other man replied.  
The first man sighed. " I do not understand father why we just can't  
grab the warners!!!" He slammed his fist onto a nearby wall.  
The other older man frowned. "Listen, you want to be a great  
Magician? You must first know patience, you can't learn a trick the first  
time you try it my son. We will get them, we will get them in our circus  
show. Don't worry my son, they will pay for ruining your life."  
The younger man looked at his arm, half of it was pure metal. He  
narrowed his eyes, thinking of the evil monsters that did this to him. They  
would pay dearly. 


	6. The Tricky Tent

Chapter 6  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot finally got together and started to talk. Yakko  
reluctantly told the two about the nightmares he had been having about  
Cassie.  
"So that's why.." Dot muttered. Wakko was looking around paranoid,  
for any clowns that might be lurking.  
"That's why what?" Yakko asked.  
"That's why you're so obsessed about getting Cassie back. You think  
it's your fault for her getting kidnapped!"  
"Well.. if I had only listened to what she said."  
"Yakko! Please, you have to get over this.She wont come back."  
Yakko looked away and his face hardened. "Your wrong Dottie!"  
"What did you call me??!!?"  
Just then Wakko heard a noise. "Guys?"  
"Dottie and ill say it again! Dottie! Dottie! Dottie!"  
"Guys?!" Wakko said a bit louder.  
"You're pushing your luck Yakker."  
"GUYS?!?!?!?!?!" Wakko screeched.  
"WHAT?!?!" They both yelled turning to him.  
"I heard something.." He said meekly. "Maybe it was a clown! Hide  
me!" He goes and hides behind Yakko.  
"Wakko I don't hear." Crack. Yakko froze. What was that? He looked  
around and noticed for the first time that they were the only ones around.  
"What is it Yakko?" Dot whispered.  
"Quick.. run to that big tent.. now!" Yakko pushed his siblings ahead  
of him and started to run, the other two did the same.  
And then as if coming from nowhere, a bear came stampeding through  
the circus after them.  
  
After Rose and Trakko finished all their games they met up and  
started to discuss what they would do next.  
" I wonder how the Warners are doing?" Rose's sign said.  
Trakko shrugged. "Lets see if we can find them.."  
Rose nodded and together the two wandered through the circus. After a  
while they both stopped and stared in front of them with unblinking eyes.  
There before them was the largest tent ever imaginable!  
Trakko looked at his sister with an evil grin. "Wanna go cause  
mischief?" He asked.  
She nodded with a excited gleam in her eyes. The two then dashed into  
the tent without another word spoken.  
  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot race into the very large tent and immediately  
shut, lock, chain and do anything else possible to make the door stay shut,  
even though the door was only a piece of cloth.  
"Gotta love being a toon." Yakko commented when they were finished.  
"C'mon lets see what's around here.." Dot started to walk around and  
look for something interesting. Wakko did the same, staying close to his  
younger sister. He was still paranoid about finding clowns. Yakko got up  
and followed the pair, he glanced around at his surroundings not amused. He  
had seen many circuses before and this one was a dud. No matter how flashy  
it was it didn't attract many people, nor did he see one single performer  
here. He was starting to regret coming, and he even got a strange feeling  
in the pit of his stomach, like he shouldn't be here. Finally they got to a  
room that was pitch black, all three entered, weary; but since they  
couldn't go back, this was the only way out. The three hung onto each other  
for dear life.  
" I wonder where we are.." Dots little voice echoed.  
Yakko heard a chattering noise, he looked over and saw Wakkos teeth  
chattering, Yakko gave him a look, Wakko grinned sheepishly and stopped  
chattering his teeth. They continued on until it got so dark, the three  
couldn't even tell where the other was, it was in total darkness.  
"Guys??" Dot tried to find her brothers.  
"Dot! Over here!" Yakko called. He also heard Wakko whimpering.  
"C'mon you two, were Warners, we aren't afraid of the dark are we???"  
Yakko said proud.  
"YES!" Yelled the two others.  
Yakko sighed.  
"Hey, what's all the noise?" another voice called out.  
Yakko realized the voice the minute he heard it. "Trakko?"  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
"Um, were lost.."  
"So are we!" Trakko said.  
"Rose is there too?"  
" I think so, but I can't see her signs."  
"Okkay sibs, lets find a way out of here.." he began to walk one way.  
Suddenly he heard."STOP!" He stopped instantly, the weird thing was, it was  
in his head, and it wasn't Rose or Dot, it was.. Cassie..Then something  
slammed down right in front of him. He gasped and stumbled back.  
"Yakko?! You alright?" Trakko yelled.  
Yakko was kinda shaking. "Oh yeah. no problem here."  
  
Suddenly a mysterious voice came on the speakers.  
"Welcome Warners! Welcome to my circus!"  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Trakko yelled.  
"Oh I bet some of you know who we are very well. Welcome to our  
Horror circus. Curtsey of yours truly. And this is our Tricky Tent. Be  
careful not to get lost or dead in it." He then started to laugh evilly.  
"Yeah well again I ask.. WHO ARE YOU?" Trakko yelled again.  
" I am Magician Mayhem!!!" 


	7. His true enemies

Chapter 7  
"Magician Mayhem? What a name! Boy you musta been called a lot of  
names when you were a kid!" Yakko joked.  
The man on the speakerphone growled. "Shut up you."  
Rose and Trakko were weirdly silent. Wakko noticed this, he nudged  
Dot, she blinked and looked where he was, then Dot nudged Yakko, and he  
also looked.  
"What are you staring at?" Trakko finally said when he noticed them.  
"Why aren't you speaking at all or something?" Yakko asked them.  
"Yes..why don't you tell them, Rose and Trakko Warner." The voice  
over the speaker said, yet it was getting louder, possibly closer to them.  
"Tell them what happened."  
Yakko looked at them. "Do you know this guy?"  
Rose nodded, then lowered her head.  
" I don't get it." Wakko said, confused.  
"When do you?" Dot said dryly.  
Wakko thought for a moment. "Hey!"  
"We.were at a carnival a long time ago.." Trakko interrupted.  
"And?"  
Trakko sighed. "And, we met up with this weird kid. He was kind of  
stuck up and rude. We went to go on the roller coaster."  
"Yes, tell them Trakko..tell them." Suddenly the voice was no longer  
on a load speaker, instead the person that the voice had belonged to was  
now before them. "Tell them how you two did this to me!" He removed a piece  
of cloth on his arm to reveal his metal arm. The three Warners gasped and  
turned away. Rose winced and Trakko stood stone faced.  
The man looked crazed now, and he was walking towards them in a  
threatening manner. They could actually make out his features. He was  
human, with short dark hair and insane brown eyes. He had a good strong  
build, but that was covered with dark clothes. In fact there was nothing  
visible below his neck. Everything else was covered.  
All three warners pulled out weapons and stood in front of Rose and  
Trakko.  
"I tell ya, were Warners and were not afraid to use these!" Yakko  
said, grinning.  
"Stand down..my quarrel is with them, not you." Mayhem warned.  
"Were family, so your quarrel is with us too." Yakko said, grinning.  
Magician Mayhems brown eyes narrowed with hatred towards the three  
standing in his way.  
"So be it.." He held up his hand.  
"No!" Trakko cried out and got in front of the warners, just as  
Magician Mayhems arm pulled out a couple dozen knifes and threw them at  
Trakko. Everyone dodged and Trakko was pinned to the wall with the knifes.  
Rose stood open mouthed. She turned to see Magician Mayhem stomping up to  
her, with a seriously major bad glint in his eyes.  
"Finally the other one."  
"Not so fast.." Dot was in front of Rose, "wanna see my pet? Without  
his answer she opened the lid and out came a large, hideous monster, green  
in color. Magician Mayhem leaped away from Dot and the creature. Then  
Wakko pulled out a mallet and malleted the disfigured magician into the  
ground. Yakko, meanwhile was pulling the knives from the wall, letting  
Trakko back down onto the floor.  
" I thought you were the fastest runner in the world.." Yakko joked  
to Trakko, hoping to ease his mind.  
"Oh well, y'know.. sometimes people don't do their best, especially  
if they are surprised." Trakko stuck his tongue out at Yakko, then went  
over to see if Rose was alright.  
"Uh, guys!" Dot said, noticing the man standing up.  
Everyone looked over. Rose and Trakko pulled out weapons.  
"You three should leave.." Trakko said, looking back at the three  
warners. "This is our fight, we don't want you to get hurt."  
"No way, were not leaving here without you guys.." Yakko said.  
"Yeah!" Wakko agreed.  
Trakko looked surprised. So did Rose in fact.  
"But why?"  
"Because your part of our family now." Yakko looked into their eyes.  
Trakko and Rose looked at each other, and smiled. Rose nodded back to  
the three Warners, and they also pulled out objects. They all faced the  
evil Magician.  
"Bring it on!" 


	8. Family

Chapter 8  
Magician Mayhem charged toward them, he pulled out a  
couple of large cards and threw them at the five  
Warners. Each dodged and retaliated with their own  
tricks. Yakko poked his eyes out with his paddle  
balls, Wakko then hit him hard with a mallet, stunning  
the Magician, Trakko then grabbed some rope and tied  
the madman up. They were about to celebrate, when he  
got out from the ropes, and snuck up behind them, he  
grabbed Rose by her arms and ran away with her into  
the darkness. The others immediately followed but lost  
sight of him.  
"Oh no! What do we do?" Trakko panicked.  
"Well find her, don't worry Trakko.." Yakko sounded  
less optimistic than he intended to sound.  
Suddenly they all heard evil laughter and the lights  
turned on. He held Rose by her waist, her arms were  
tied and he stood above them all on a catwalk, Below  
them was a pool filled with water and sharks.  
"Rose!" Trakko cried.  
Rose held her breath as he put her against the edge of  
the catwalk.  
"Please no!" Trakko ran towards them. "Ill do  
anything!"  
Magician Mayhem raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"  
"Yes!!"  
Rose looked into his eyes with fear, he was going in  
place of her. Rose shook her head rapidly.  
"then you will go in place of her?" Magician Mayhem  
grinned.  
"Yes! Now please let her go.."  
Magician Mayhem threw Rose hard onto the catwalk next  
to him. She was in pain now, but now rescued by her  
twin. She closed her eyes and a tear fell from one.  
Trakko climbed up on the catwalk, he looked down into  
the pool and gulped. Magician Mayhem urged him to the  
edge. Trakko looked at his sister, she mouthed "No.."  
"Sorry sis.." Trakko said. Then turned away. He looked  
down and took a deep breath.  
Suddenly a stampede of toons rushed in and knocked  
down the Magician. Rose and Trakko blinked.  
The Warners were there along with Rita and Runt, and  
Pinky and the Brain. They both smiled.  
"Well Mr. Magician was busy with you two.. we found  
the locked up toons and then we ran over here. We  
figured you needed help."  
"Thanks!" Trakko grinned.  
Yakko helped untie Rose.  
She smiled a Thank you. Then stood up and hugged her  
brother. Then gave him a stern look. He cowered.  
"Hey im sorry! It was either you or me, I figured I  
should be the brave guy and go first." Rose rolled her  
eyes and whacked him hard with a mallet.  
The Warners tried not to laugh but Wakko and Dot  
couldn't help themselves. Yakko then seemed to go into  
some type of trance, a sad look on his face. Rose  
walked over to him. She cocked her head, looking  
worried.  
"I'm fine Rose...I just...miss her so much. I still  
cant believe she wont be coming back..." He sighed.  
Rose smiled and pulled out a sign. "Believe she will,  
and she might.. but maybe you should stop kicking  
yourself over her kidnapping...its time Yakko..its  
time for you to let go your guilt..."  
"But Cassie.."  
"If what you told me is the real Cassie, she would  
never think you are to blame, she will find a way back  
to you.. I can feel it.."  
He looked at Rose." If you think so.." He then smiled  
softly.  
"Now go on and party!" Rose grinned. Yakko nodded and  
smiled at her, he ran over to his sibs and the others  
and partied. The Magician Mayhem was taken to jail.  
They also found his father, the Magician Master. They  
both were arrested and taken to jail, forever...  
Trakko walked over to his sister and hugged her. "Its  
gonna be okkay now.." He whispered to her.  
She nodded. But looked at him worried.  
"I Know.. we have to tell them more about our past..."  
After leaving the circus, the group headed to the  
Watertower and Rose and Trakko Began to tell their  
tale.  
"Y'see, after we went to this carnival, we got into a  
fight with this boy, he wanted to go before us. We  
ended up pushing him into the works of the ride. He  
got hurt bad....so we just went and got help.. then  
disappeared into the crowed, hoping never to see him  
again.." Trakko explained.  
"Then he tracked you down to here?" Yakko asked.  
Rose nodded. "Yes," Trakko sighed. " He did...we didn't  
mean for you to get wrapped in our problems.."  
Yakko shook his head. " Not a problem. Considering the  
adventures we've been on, this ones been cake."  
"Lets just hope no more come right away.." Dot said,  
exhausted.  
" I think we all should go to bed.." Yakko announced.  
They did just that...  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Carnival.  
"Y'know, this is so typical!" one shadow form said. He  
walked out into the light, it was Pesto. "We always  
get no respect!"  
"Yeah..no respect.." Bobby agreed.  
"This story went on without us.." Squint said sighing.  
"Too bad it isn't over yet.." Bobby yawned.  
Squint and Pesto looked at him. "It isn't?!"  
"Nope.."  
"well. then I can't say goodnight.." Pesto said  
angrily.  
"Well you can to me.." Squint grinned.  
" What did you say? am I some mommys voice saying  
goodnight to you? huh? huh?!?!? Is that it? I'm a  
mom?!"  
"No I didn't mean that.."  
"I can say goodnight to you.."  
"Yeah that's right.."  
"THATS IT!" The two got into a fight, with Bobby  
laughing.  
(Nope everyone.. there is one smaller chapter after  
this one.. I hope you can wait long enough.) 


	9. Dreams

Chapter 9  
He saw her, Cassie. She was fighting off some monster all alone. She  
held a sword outward in her hands, both clutched on it. She fought this  
monster hard but she needed help. He had to help her somehow. He ran over  
and got in back of her, he put his arms around her and placed them gently  
on her hands. She blinked, then looked back and smiled her loving smile at  
him.  
"We can do this.." He whispered.  
"I trust you.." Cassie's voice was sincere.  
All of a sudden their hands both lit up and strange light erupted  
from the sword and smashed into the monster, killing it. The sword  
disappeared and Cassie turned to Yakko.  
"Thanks." She whispered. "You saved me.."  
"I did? But.. I also let you get kidnapped..." Yakko stumbled with the  
words. Cassie was so close to him. She shook her head and looked into his  
eyes.  
"It wasn't your fault Yakko. I love you, and I always will. No matter  
what they do to me. Don't listen to those nightmares, they want you to give  
up looking for me, they want you to be mad.." She looked into his eyes.  
Then he noticed it. The other Cassie he had seen in his dreams hadn't been  
this real. He held up one of his hands and placed it to the side of her  
face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand lovingly.  
"Where are you?" he whispered.  
She opened her eyes. "In a place that is never in the same place  
twice. Hurry.." suddenly a wind began to pick up, making her pink hair fly.  
"Oh no, I must leave..."  
"No..." Yakko held her. "Please don't.."  
She looked at Yakko. "If I don't they will find me and hurt me more."  
Yakko looked into her eyes, and let her go, before she left though,  
he kissed her.  
"Will you come back?"  
Cassie was starting to walk away, she turned back at him. "I will..  
I promise.."  
The fog suddenly surrounded her and Yakko could no longer see her.  
He woke up.  
Yakko blinked, realizing what he had was a dream of Cassie. The REAL  
Cassie. She was alive. He felt himself smile. He wouldn't listen to those  
nightmares anymore. She never blamed him, she loved him. He would find her  
one-day. He wouldn't let her die. With those comforting thoughts in his  
mind, he closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
Rose sat up with a jolt. She was breathing hard. "Not again," she  
thought. "Not this nightmare again. Someone needs our help. I know exactly  
where the person is. I can see through their eyes. We have to save this  
girl who needs us!" Rose closed her eyes and prayed. "Please, we need help  
from someone. Anyone!" 


End file.
